Twisted
by StrangerInMoscow01
Summary: What can you do when the person you love is in love with somebody else? Gabriella loves Troy and she's determined to make him notice her as more than just a friend, so on a summer trip together she puts her plan into action. Will Troy love Gabriella back? Or will she lose him to her best friend? The story where everybody is in love with the wrong person. R&R please...


_A couple of years and I'm gonna know your name, it's like I waited for you forever and I know this might sound insane…. _

I could hear the sound of the music echoing in my room, I could hear it loud and clear, I felt the need of standing up and picking up my phone but my body wasn't answering to my brain's commands. I needed to stand up cause that was my ringtone so obviously someone was calling me, it could be important, but maybe it wasn't. I finally managed to open an eye and look at the ceiling. It looked just the way I left it last night when I went to sleep, it was blue and it had a small mark that looked like a heart.

_And baby if they ask me I will say I don't even know your name…_

Well, whoever was calling me wasn't gonna give up anytime soon. I stretched my arm so I could reach my phone that was carefully sitting in my nightstand. I ran my finger across the screen to activate the system and take the stupid call; once I did I held the phone against my ear and said:

"Hello?"

"_Are you still asleep?! I can't believe it!"_ A very loud voice said at the other end of the line, I had a hard time identifying the owner of the voice. "_She's still asleep_" She said to someone, maybe she wasn't alone, I wonder who was with her.

"Who is this?" I asked, my brain wasn't processing any information, I wasn't fully awakened.

"_What do you mean who is it? Didn't you check the Caller ID before you picked up the phone call? Besides don't you recognize my voice?"_ The person was talking too much, I immediately made a connection: talking too much, girl's voice…it had to be Sharpay.

"What do you want from me Shar?" I asked her, she sighed in frustration at the other end; it looked like she was having trouble getting to the real point.

"_Don't you remember we're leaving today?! You were the one to invite us to your fathers mansion in L.A. and now you don't even remember we have to be on a plane in 30 minutes" _She said this with a low tone, meaning she was really upset about the fact that I was still asleep on such an important date "_Remember we're gonna start our plan today" _oh yeah…that.

Turns out I belong to a really big group of friends, and before summer vacations we all promised we would spend it together so when my father offered us to stay over at his mansion during the whole summer they all got excited. My parents got a divorce when I was like 14 years old, ever since I've been spending separate holidays with both of them, it was kinda crazy but I was already getting used to it, my dad got married again and his current wife had two daughters, one of them is like my best friend almost sister, the other…well, let's just say if she was caught in a fire and I had water to put it down I'd probably drink it.

My thoughts about my family were interrupted by a strange sound on the phone, I heard Sharpay arguing with someone before handing over the phone.

"_We're downstairs, get change, grab your suitcase and let's go" _My friend Chad said into the phone, he was one of my craziest friends ever, but I will tell you more about him in a little while.

"Got it" I said as I stood up from my very comfortable bed. I looked at the clock just to notice I had only 8 minutes to get ready, I could make it. I started brushing my teeth and got into the shower, managing to do both things at the same time, I've gotten really good at doing that lately. 2 minutes later I was getting changed and trying to manage the mess I called my hair, I've had really bad hair days but today my hair deserved the gold. After doing a really bad ponytail I grabbed my suitcase and ran down the stairs. "I'm leaving mom!" I exclaimed and she instantly came out of the kitchen, she kissed my forehead and my cheek and smiled at me.

"Be careful" She simply said.

"I will be" I said, I checked my phone looking for the time, I still had 4 minutes to hug my mom and get outside, so I did, my mom hugged me back and finally let me go. I ran past the door and saw part of my friends sitting on a big truck I'm sure Chad stole somewhere. "Ok you guys can stop crying about me, I'm here"

"Shut up, we're gonna miss our flight thanks to you…you're lucky, it's your dad who's going to take us in" Sharpay said brushing her blonde curls out of her face. Yeah that was my friend Sharpay. Age: 19 but if you ask her she'll say she's 21. Hobby: combing her hair. She's been my best friend since I can remember and we'll probably still be friends when we're old to tell the stories.

"Oh come on Shar, you're just being a drama queen" Taylor said. Age: 18. Hobby: studying. Taylor is the best person you can look for if you need an advice, she loyal and an amazing friend, she's the kind of person who'll be there for you always. Sharpay rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"Will you just get in" Chad, the guy I told you earlier, said. Age: 20. Hobby: Basketball. Note: Co-Captain of the basketball team. He's like my older brother; he won't let anybody bother me but himself. He's a player but has been secretly in love with Taylor since freshman year, silly right? We promised we would still be friends even when the zombie apocalypse arrived.

"I'm coming! Jeez!" I said and I got into the truck "I bet you guys stole this ride"

"It's legal, my dad said I could use it" Chad said.

"Good" I looked for a place to sit down, I had to options, one: next to Jason, the guy who's always sleeping at school or next to the reason I'm actually telling you guys this story.

"Sit next to me Gabs" _He _said. I smiled at him as I sat next to him; he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek softly. I smelled the sweet scent of his cologne, I totally loved this guy.

Troy! The real reason I'm telling you this really boring story. The guy that I've been secretly in love with since freshman year. Age: 20. Hobby: Basketball. Note: Captain of the basketball team, not a player but is pretty close. I've been in love with him since the day he saved me from being bullied at school, we've been friends ever since and I couldn't stop thinking about him.

There was only one problem with this perfect equation. You may think this is the typical story where the girl falls in love with the boy and he secretly loves her back and soon they realize their feelings and get together…well…no. Truth is he has no idea I love him that much, actually I know he doesn't even love me back…how do I know that? Well he's been in love with Sharpay for years, she has no idea of course, he told me not to tell her and he was expecting to make a move on her this summer before we started senior year. So yeah, I'm in love with a guy that's in love with my best friend, yay!

I've been trying to tell myself it's cool and that I will get over it soon, it's just a small crush, it doesn't matter but then Sharpay came up with this plan to get him to notice me, it involved a lot of shopping and a lot of makeovers once we arrive. Can you see how twisted this is? He also saw me like a little sister, everybody actually saw me like that except for one person.

"Hey Gabs, want a candy?" Ryan said looking back over his seat and offering me a candy from a small basket he was carrying. I smiled and nodded as I grabbed one.

I was almost forgetting about Ryan. Age: 19. Hobby: Writing music, playing guitar, acting. He's Sharpay's twin brother and has a huge crush on me, I've known since freshmen year but he doesn't know I know so let's keep it that way. Sometimes I wished he was the one to save me from the bullies so I could love him back and we would live happily ever after, but that's not how it works. I really didn't want to hurt his feelings so I avoid the subject whenever he tries to tell me how he feels about me. I also suspect Taylor has a small crush on him, but I don't know it for sure.

"Are we ready to leave?" Chad asked when he started the engine. We all nodded and he drove away, heading to the airport where we would meet the rest of our friends. I just wished this trip together would fix things or at least make us see everything from a different perspective.

Cause trust me, I just hate this twisted perspective.

To be continued…


End file.
